


Fridates

by winniethepool



Category: BounPrem - Fandom
Genre: Fanboy Boun, Fluff, Jealous Prem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniethepool/pseuds/winniethepool
Summary: "Mark Tuan this, Mark Tuan that! If P'Boun likes him that much, he should court him and not me!" Prem added.Boun was shocked to hear what Prem said.He can't believe that he made his boyfriend this mad just because of his idol.Boun moved his face closer to Prem and whispered "Can I kiss you?"
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Fridates

**Author's Note:**

> — please ignore typos & grammatical errors, English is not my first language, rawr ( ◜‿◝ )♡

It's Friday, meaning it's Boun and Prem's date. Both of them agreed to always make their Fridays free for them to have time for each other, no works related.

Both of them are sitting on the sofa in Boun's condo while watching a romantic movie, both of them enjoy having simple dates especially in Boun's condo because Prem doesn't want the both of them to spend too much money just for dates.

"Phi, jealousy is childish." Prem suddenly blurted out while watching one of the film's scenes.

"Why? Isn't it romantic when someone's possessive of you?" Boun said using his tiny voice that he usually uses every time he's alone with Prem.

"No, I don't like that 'jealousy' thingy feeling, luckily I still haven't experienced it yet because I know you would not make me feel that way, right?" he said while wrapping his body closer to Boun.

Usually Prem is the one who's more clingy everytime the two of them are having dates, he's not the kind of person who likes to show off in public because he believes that lowkey relationships are more romantic than those who show off their relationship in public.

"You haven't felt jealousy while you're with me?" Boun asked who's still focused on what they're watching.

Prem looked at Boun with his usual baby eyes, "uhm, I don't know? I think I haven't, why?" 

"Nothing, I bet you're more adorable when you're jealous," boun jokingly said.

Prem changed his look from being adorable to a tiger and even tried 'rawr-ing' sounds.

".. or scary," boun added.

"I bet I'll be frightening that's why you should not try!" prem answered.

Their friday dates end smoothly as usual. After they've watched the movie, they just decided to sleep the whole day while cuddling. Prem tried to cook for boun but instead of eating prem's food, both of them just decided to order food on a fast food chain because Prem almost made Boun's kitchen on fire.

While both of them are having a lovely dinner, boun suddenly got a text message from Yacht, his friend from the same management, who shares the same interests as boun's.

When boun read the text his face started to become brighter. He even stood up to jump and make weird sounds that made prem curious about it.

"Phi, what happened? What's the good news?" Prem said while looking at his boyfriend who's still not done at being happy about the text.

_Only I have the privilege to see this side of you and I think it's cute,_ prem thought.

Boun immediately sat down and put his phone near Prem's face that his boyfriend can't even read a thing because the phone is really that close.

"Phi, it's too close, move a little farther," Prem said while tapping Boun's shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I just got too excited," boun said while slowly calming himself down.

"Congratulations, you're one of the lucky fans who won Mark Tuan's meet & greet" prem carefully reading yacht's text message on boun's phone.

"Aw, P! Congratulations! You really like him, right??" prem added.

"Yes !! but.." Boun stopped and looked directly on Prem.

"but???" 

"but it's on next next friday," boun said while making beautiful eyes on his boyfriend.

"so what?" prem said while smiling.

"P, it's just one Friday, we still have the next Friday and after that next next Friday, next next next and more next Fridays will be ours," prem added. 

"Really??" Boun asked while looking at his boyfriend with the _'i'm-the-most-luckiest-meow-meow-person-in-the-world'_ look.

"Yup! Just make the next Friday free because you have to accompany me in buying new contact lenses before I give you to P'Mark the next next Friday, okay?" prem said while patting his boyfriend's head.

"Okay, sir!" Boun said while jokingly making a salute to his boyfriend.

The week passes by, both of them are busy for different schedules, boun had a mini fan meet while prem had a shooting for a condo commercial. But both of them were together from Wednesday to Thursday because they had singing, acting, and dance classes under the studio wabi sabi management.

Prem's favorite day of the week has come, "thank God, it's Friday!" Prem said while stretching his arms and even tried to do some push ups but immediately stopped because he's too lazy to do so.

He picked up his phone that was placed on the table and immediately sent a message to his boyfriend.

' _Good morning, P! You'll pick me up or I'll pick you up? Don't tell me you're still sleeping! 😾'_ He made a giggle after sending the message to his boun, he usually uses the cat emojis because it reminds him of his boyfriend.

Prem already took a bath and started to groom himself in front of the mirror and throwed a lot of compliments to himself, "can't believe that I'm cute everyday."

Prem picked up his phone but disappointed that there's still no reply nor seen from Boun. He threw himself on the sofa, he opened the tv and started browsing on his Instagram.

Several minutes later, a notification pops up on prem's phone. 

[ _bb0un added a new story] still can't believe that I can finally see Mark Tuan in person!_

On P'Boun's closed friends' ig story, boun's wearing his Mark Tuan's shirt and holding a GOT7 lightstick while jamming to 'GOT7's Hard Carry'

"So, you're awake already but still not answering me?" Prem dialed Boun's number and started calling it. 

After several rings, boun finally picked up prem's call

"My pao, good morning~" boun said. But Prem can't hear it clearly because Boun's still jamming to GOT7's songs.

"Aw Phi, did you forget that you'll accompany me on buying contact lenses?" Prem asked, slightly irritated.

"Was that supposed to be today? I thought we'll buy the next next week?" 

"So, you forgot about it?" 

"I'm sorry, Yacht and I were getting ready for Mark Tuan's meet & greet next Friday, I already told you, didn't I?" boun explained.

"Oh, okay, I understand. Have you eaten lunch already? I want to eat some spicy noodles, Phi" prem whiningly said.

"Contact some store and ask them deliver you some food. You know my credit card's pin, right? You can use that, Phi's still busy." 

"You won't have lunch with me?" Prem asked.

"Yes but don't worry I won't skip my meal, Yacht and I will have some meals after we buy our gifts for P'Mark."

"Boun, come here, I saw this on one of P'Mark's lives," yacht said that can be heard on the other line because it's too loud.

"Pao, I really have to go, order some food, okay? I love you," boun hurriedly said and ended the call.

Prem threw his phone to the sofa after he ordered some food for himself. _I told him that this Friday should be mine before I give him to Tuan next Friday, I'm angry,_ he thought.

After he ate, Prem threw himself to the bed. He's confused on what he feels. He doesn't know if he's angry because he can't have a date with Boun today or he was bored or he was angry because Mark Tuan will hold a meet and greet in Bangkok that made his boyfriend busy.

Prem woke up from 3 hours of sleep, he immediately grabbed his phone, expecting that Boun flooded him lots of messages because Boun's like that whenever they are not together.

When he checked his phone, there's no messages from Boun. He was pissed so he texted Peak, his co-actor from Starlatiz, who's like a little brother to him.

' _Peak do you have a schedule today?'_

' _I'm free, Phi, why?'_

' _Wanna drink?'_

' _Why? There's something wrong?'_

' _Nothing. I'll send you the address, meet me there, my treat.'_

Prem put his jacket on, his phone, his car key and his boyfriend's credit card. 

He arrived on the club which is close to Boun's condo. He intentionally picked that club so that he may see even a glimpse of Boun.

Peak and Prem just had a chitchat. Knowing Peak and Prem, both of them are not that talkative but when the alcohol sinks in, Prem will start to talk about different stories including how the dinosaurs extincts.

After 5 hours of drinking, Prem was completely wasted that made Peak to contact Boun. All of the Starlatiz and Studio Wabi Sabi family knew about the relationship of these two because Boun and Prem agreed not to hide it to their agencies.

When Boun got the message from Peak, he immediately run towards the club and saw Peak and his completely wasted boyfriend.

"Aw nong, thank you for accompanying him, but what are the both of you doing here?" Boun asked while fixing his boyfriend's things. 

"I don't know also, Phi. But he kept on imitating a song like hard candy? hard caring? I don't know, Phi, but he looked pissed." Peak said.

"Oh, okay, nong, thank you. How will you go home?" 

"I'll go with P'Mean, I saw him here earlier. Oh! P'Mean!! I'll go first, Phi," Peak said and immediately ran after Mean.

Boun picked up his boyfriend and put him on his back. 

"Nong, where are we going?" Prem asked.

"Nong, your ass. This is your boyfriend." Boun said while panting. 

Boun has Prem on his back. He's just walking because the club is really not that far from his condo.

"Aw nong Peak. Stop pretending. He's busy jamming to that Korean group!" Prem shouted, resulted to his boyfriend to cover his ears.

Boun stopped for a moment, "Wait, are you jealous?"

"No."

"Isn't that jealousy?"

Prem hit Boun's head, "Peak! You don't know about jealousy, really."

"I thought you said that jealousy was childish?" Boun asked as he continued walking even though his head hurt from Prem's hit.

"It is still childish!! But, But... I kinda regret that I said that to P'boun. Look, I can't tell him that I'm jealous because I want to be cool. But how did N'Peak knew that I told P'boun that?" Prem said while making his face closer to Boun's left cheek.

"I told you, I'm Boun, Peak called me to pick you up." 

"Okay, Nong Peak," Prem answered that made his boyfriend sighed.

Both of them reached Boun's condo. It's not new for Prem to sleep in his boyfriend's condo.

Boun go directly to his bedroom and slowly put his boyfriend to his bed, "are you angry with P'boun?" Boun asked pretending that he's Peak.

"Yes. No. I think yes. But I think no. Arghh, I don't know!" 

"He promised me that he'll accompany me today. Today is Friday but he kept on talking about Mark Tuan!"

"Mark Tuan this, Mark Tuan that! If he likes him that much, he should court him and not me!" Prem added.

Boun was shocked to hear what Prem said.

He can't believe that he made his boyfriend this mad just because of his idol.

Boun moved his face closer to Prem and whispered "Can I kiss you?" 

Prem immediately covered his lips that made his boyfriend to move away from him.

"Ai !! No!!" 

' _He's really THIS angry?'_ Boun thought.

" Nong Peak, no !! I only kiss with P'boun alone." 

_wait, what?_

"If you'll kiss me, P'Boun will get mad of me, he will leave me and then—" 

Boun caressed his boyfriend and put him again to sleep. "Okay, Phi. You can sleep na~ i won't kiss you because you only kiss with me— I mean, with P'boun alone." Boun said that made him really happy.

Boun picked up his phone and dial Yacht's number.

"Bro, it worked!" Boun said with excitement.

"What???!" Yacht said on the other line.

"It worked! He got jealous!"

"Prem has twitter and other social media accounts, right?"

"Yes, and why?"

"How did it work? Was he too dumb to believe that there will be a Mark Tuan's meet and here?"

"I don't know but he still got jealous, bro!"

"Uhm, yeah, I'm so happy for you? Now give me your Balenciaga bag, the black one. I have a date with Sammy tomorrow, I have to look good." Yacht said.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you tomorrow! Do you want anything else?"

"Bro, you're whipped as fck! I don't need anything else! I'll hung up! You're ruining my night! You whipped ass." Yacht said and immediately ended the call.

My Balenciaga bag is expensive but seeing you possessive like this is too much. 

Boun can't stop himself from feeling the butterflies everytime the _'I only kiss with P'boun alone'_ comes to his mind. 


End file.
